Shinigami Naruto
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the End by Sasuke's hand. He then meets the fourth hokage, his father, Minato Namikaze, who is a shinigami. Once there Naruto finds out about his parents and decides to become a shinigami. He meets other dead Shinobi there and soon life begins as normal. That is until Aizen betrays Soul Society and threatens Naruto's old home Kohona.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death

The Valley of the End was dead silent, nothing but the sounds of drizzling rain and the natural sound of the powerful waterfall that over looked the river. Two magnificent statues of warriors poised for battle stood on either side, giving the place a more historic aspect and an overall feeling of awe. It was the area were the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, had their epic battle, that was rumored to be the last battle Madara ever had, seeing as his body was never found. Now a new battle had just been fought, leaving the lower portion of the statues badly damaged. Two genin boys had battled with all they had, one trying to rescue his friend from making the biggest mistake of his life and going to the snake lord, Orochimaru, while the other was obsessed with any power he could get, anything to be able to kill his brother, who murdered his clan. Sasuke Uchiha was so emancipated with the need for power that he was even willing to betray his friends, join a madman and kill his best friend in order to gain the power he sought. Naruto Uzumaki would not let that happen without a fight, he had promised Sakura he would bring Sasuke back and he never goes back on his word.

The battle was long and exhausting, both physically and mentally. Only one would prevail, so in an all out attack, the two friends fired their best jutsus with the aid of the kyuubi's chakra and Orochimaru's curse mark, making their attacks ten times stronger. In the end both attacks made their target, Naruto's rasengan hitting Sasuke in the shoulder and sending him spiraling back into the statues other leg, but not before Sasuke's chidori pierced Naruto through the heart, sending him into the murky waters below. Sasuke was horribly wounded but he would live, so with the last of his strength he struggle to walk in the direction of Orochimaru's lair, trying to keep his chakra hidden as to not alert the familiar chakra he felt a short ways away. Naruto on the other hand was not so lucky. Once Kakashi fished Naruto out of the water it seemed Naruto was already dead, still bleeding profusely from the hole in his heart.

Kakashi sobbed quietly, morning the loss of their number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Unknown to Kakashi at the time Naruto's soul watched sadly from the sidelines, tears running down his face. He was dead. He hadn't been strong enough to get back Sasuke, his promise to Sakura broken. He would also never get the villagers to respect him and become Hokage. Everything he ever stood for had just slipped from his fingers. He was dead. Now what?

'It's best to get out of here,' a voice inside Naruto's head remarked. Naruto recognized this voice to be the Kyuubi's.

"Why are you still here," Naruto asked confused. Naruto heard the Kyuubi laugh gruffly in the back of his mind.

'It seems even in death we are connected,' Kyuubi replied, slightly amused. Naruto hummed in understanding. Kakashi, whom was unaware of Naruto's soul talking with his inner demon, picked up the dead blondes body and headed in the direction he had just come from. Naruto went to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him go Naruto, it's time for you to come with me," a male voice, kind and sympathetic, said behind him. Naruto jumped and turned around to come face to face with Minato Namikaze, the dead fourth Hokage.

"I must really be dead if I can see you," Naruto remarked sadly. Minato just stared with sad blue eyes at the younger blonde.

"I just wished you didn't have to die this young," Minato whispered, bringing the younger into a hug. Naruto was surprised at the fatherly affection, seeing as no one but Iruka-sensei ever hugged him, except for Sarutobi on occasions. Minato let go after awhile but not completely letting him goes as he held his shoulders in a reassuring hold.

"You probably have many question, am I right?" Minato asked, knowing that the blonde was just full of questions. Naruto nodded and Minato sighed. Just then a roar ripped through the air and Minato tensed.

"I will have to answer your questions later, first I need to send you to Soul Society while I defeat this Hollow," Minato sated hurriedly, unsheathing his katana blade. Naruto's eyes grew wide in alarm at the sight of the sword. Minato smiled and turned over his sword so the blunt end of the blade faced Naruto.

"Once you get to Soul Society, tell the gatekeeper, Jidanbo that Lieutenant Minato Namikaze gives you authorization into the Seireitei and that you need to be escorted to third seat Kushina of Squad 5," Minato said urgently, feeling the Hollow getting closer with every word. "I promise I will tell you everything then, okay?" Naruto nodded once again and Minato smiled proudly and hit Naruto's forehead with the end of his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kushina

Naruto didn't know exactly where he was, but the fourth Hokage had called it the Soul Society. Was this Heaven? He hoped not, this placed looked rundown and in bad condition, kind of like the decrepit red light districted he lived next to. Hopefully this place was a little better than his old home in the slums of Kohona.

'According to that blasted fourth, we need to find some gatekeeper named Jidanbo. Wish he gave us a description of what he looked like,' Kyuubi muttered bitterly.

"Well the best thing to do now is look for a gate, a gatekeeper has to be at a gate," Naruto stated helpfully. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity; of course a gatekeeper would be at a gate, that's what they were for, to guard gates. Unaware of his inner partners bashing of his intelligence decided to put his brilliant idea into action. With no preset direction, Naruto walked off in hopes of just running into this Jidanbo.

After about half an hour later it seemed that Naruto finally found Jidanbo. He was very happy to have finally found him, seeing as he could only take so much sadistic sarcasm from the demon in his head.

"Are you Jidanbo by any chance," Naruto yelled, walking towards the colossal man. Jidanbo looked down at the tiny blonde, "Yeah, what's it to you."

"Sorry to bother you but I'm knew and all, so Minato told me to tell you that I could enter and to find someone named Kushina from the 5th Squad. He said he'd explain everything then, seeing as he had a Hollow to deal with," Naruto replied. Jidanbo looked down at the boy skeptically. He did look a lot like the 5th Lieutenant and judging by this outfit he wasn't from the World of the Living.

"What is your name?" Jidanbo asked a precaution.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blond replied. Jidanbo's eyes widened at the boys last name. Stepping closer to the gate, Jidanbo reached under and started lifting the gate, opening it for the blonde. Naruto stared in awe at the giant man as he lifted the equally giant stone gate.

"Head inside, someone will come to get you," Jidanbo stated, holding the gate open long enough for the blonde to reach the other side. Naruto thanked the man as the gatekeeper lowered the gate back down.

Naruto stared in amazement at the shire grandeur of Seireitei compared to the worn out town he had just come from. Seireitei had well built homes of white and light shades of various colors. The structures were well built and looked even better than some of the more expensive houses in Kohona. Still taking in the sights Naruto didn't notice the figure walking towards him.

"Hello," a small timid but kind voice of a female greeted. Surprised by the voice Naruto let out a very 'manly' scream. The girl with the brown hair in a bun and brown eyes giggled quietly at the blonde's girly scream. Naruto pouted at the young girl whom seemed to be around his age and about an inch taller.

'It still seems you are still hilariously short,' Kyuubi snickered, noting with a high amount of amusement that no matter where he went he will always be short for his age.

Naruto internally glared at his forevermore partner, but then ignored him when the girl started to speak again.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. I am 4th seat of Squad 5, I have come to get you," the girl stated kindly. Naruto smiled kindly, "Naruto Uzumaki, please show the way." Hinamori stared wide-eyed at the boy's last name, much like Jidanbo did when he heard it.

"Is their something wrong with my name, you're the second person to do that with me today," Naruto asked slightly annoyed. Momo shook her head and silently beckoned him to follow with the wave of her hand. Naruto pouted again, unable to stay annoyed at the small girl for long, and followed her to the Squad 5 barracks.

At the Squad 5 barracks Momo lead him to around the place until they finally found Kushina, who was currently helping rookies with their stances.

"3rd seat Kushina I brought the boy whom Minato requested see you," Momo reported. The beautiful redheaded women with gray blue eyes turned her gaze off the trainee and onto Hinamori and the boy. Upon seeing Naruto tears collected in her eyes and a mantra of 'no, no, no' came out of her mouth, accompanied by a look of horror. Naruto stared at her slightly confuse but completely terrified. That look of horror on her face could only mean one thing in Naruto's mind and that was for some reason she knew about the Kyuubi. Whatever somewhat normal and happy life Naruto was hoping to get here in Heaven seemed to dissipate right before his eyes. He would now once again be known as the Kyuubi, the hated monster himself, even though they were two separate beings. Waiting to be yelled at or struck, he did not foretell the redhead women hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"Oh Naruto, too young, too young," Kushina sobbed. Naruto was completely confused as to what was going on. Looking at the others for help they all looked sad and sympathetic towards the two of them.

"Um Lady, not to be rude but do I now you," Naruto asked politely.

"You don't exactly 'know' me," Kushina sobbed. "I'm your mother." Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Mother?"


End file.
